Coming Home
by Aunna
Summary: It's been three years. Three long years since Phineas Flynn was home. Now his journey's ending, but doubts are filling his mind. Can you even come home after that long and expect people to still love you? That's what he wants to know.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello FanFiction! It's been awhile since I last posted something. For all those waiting for an update on any of my other fanfics, it's going to be awhile. I am currently working on WordPad and anyone who uses it knows how much of a pain that can be. **

**So, in other news, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic. It's probably going to be weird and awkward, as I haven't watched very many P and F episodes, but this idea had been bugging me for a while since I watched some episodes with my younger cousins. I hope that someone will like this story, as I know it won't please everyone. But that's probably why I post my stories, to see if anyone likes them. I don't plan on making another story to explain Phineas' capture or his time on the streets, I'll leave that up to everyone's imagination. So, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy Coming Home!**

**Coming Home**

Roads of all sizes tell stories. They have seen police chases, drunk drivers, the homeless, and the lost. Some roads are new, some have been around since people first discovered the land. Some are covered in asphalt, others in gravel, and still others are just covered in dirt. I've seen all types of roads since I escaped from my kidnappers nearly a year ago. They are what keep me on track, keep giving me hope when I have none, and lead me to towns and cities when I begin to believe I am the only one left. Sure, they can't remind me who I am when I start to forget or pick me up when I fall down, but they are a constant reminder that I haven't reached the end of my journey and I need to keep going if I want to be able to feel safe again. If I want to see my family again.

My name is Phineas Flynn, a teenager who, as a kid, dreamed about becoming a world famous inventor and making the earth a better and safer place to live. Now I am homeless and just dreaming of a nice warm meal and a comfy bed to sleep in. The only good thing that came out of my kidnapping was the realization that I can draw cartoon characters pretty well.

While I was in my kidnapper's possession, his assistant had taken pity on me and gave me some drawling supplies. I constantly drew Ferb and our family and occasionally our friends, but I drew Ferb the most. I guess it was because I was closest to him and I could remember his face in clear definition than anyone else, probably because he spoke with his facial expressions more often than words. Any way, the assistant would always give me more supplies, as long as I hid them away from his boss. I never let him down and he, in turn, helped me escape from that hell hole. I was ten years old when I was kidnapped, twelve when I escaped, and now I am thirteen.

It's taken me nearly a year to get from the abandoned house in which they kept me in Los Angeles to the outskirts of Danville, the place where I grew up. As I walked down the streets that lead into the busier section of the city, I wondered about my family. Was Candace still the uptight sister I had grown to love? Was my mom still leaving her in charge of Ferb? Was Dad still okay with us inventing? Did Ferb even invent anything anymore? Did they still live in Danville? Did they even want me anymore?

I stopped in front of the old Doofenschmirtz building. Did he even live there anymore? How much had changed in the years I had been gone?

I was about to keep walking when I glanced to my left. Then I made a double take. I couldn't believe it! It was Perry! There was the platypus that had made my childhood full of laughter and happiness. "Perry!" I shouted.

He turned his head and stared right into my eyes. For a moment I was afraid that he had forgotten me. Then he made his signature chatter and came running over to me. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. As I held him he rubbed his head under my chin and wouldn't stop purring. "Hey there Perry," I said, "have you been keeping an eye on everyone for me?"

He chattered again and simply laid in my arms, content. Oh, how I had missed Perry. It was never the same with him gone.

Soon enough I was on my way again, hugging my platypus close. I saw more people that I was familiar with, but probably didn't recognized me in my tattered close and my bruised up face. When I passed a park all I could think about was Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. I remembered how we used to play and I couldn't help but think that things would never be like that again. We were teenagers now and teenagers don't play tag or hide-and-go-seek. They go to the mall and football games.

Before I even knew it I was on my old street. It was exactly like I remembered it, but yet nothing like it at all. Some of the neighbors had obviously been replaced with new neighbors and some of the trees that I remember climbing with my friends were gone. But all the houses were the same color and it still seemed as cheery as it had been three years ago. And it looked like I was in luck, as our car was in the driveway.

I ran all the way to the house, anxious to be home, to see my family, and be embraced the love that I was trying so hard to remember. Perry chattered a bit and hopped out of my arms. He crawled through a little hole in the fence, but looked back with a look that said, 'Come on Phineas! Let's go in the back and play!'

I walked up to the front door and stood there for a moment, all of my fears and doubts rushing back and making me regret coming home. What if they were perfectly happy without me? But, then there was the fact that they might be heartbroken as well, so I took a chance and knocked on the door.

"Lawrence, will you get the door?"

"Of course, Linda dear."

I wanted to run away and never come back, but I was rooted to my spot in fear. A million thoughts were running through my head and not all of them were as cheery as they should have been. But, if I ran, I would regret it for the rest of my life, so I stayed.

As soon as the door opened I stopped breathing. There, in the flesh, was my step-father. The man who treated me with more love and respect than my own biological father had. I starred into his eyes, feeling like this was all a dream and I would wake up in a cardboard box, heartbroken.

Apparently, Dad felt that way too. He reached out his hand to touch me, but never really did. "Phineas?" he asked. "Phineas, is that you?"

I gulped and smiled. "Yeah Dad," I said, "it's me."

There was a moment of silence before he yelled my name and wrapped his arms around me, sobbing in relief. Soon enough, I was sobbing too. "Linda!" he yelled. "Linda! Come quick!"

I heard footsteps coming from the living room. "Lawrence?" she asked. "Is everything alright?"

I looked up just as she came around the corner and froze. Dad let me go and faced Mom, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. "It's him Linda." Dad said, tears still in his eyes. "Phineas came home."

As soon as he finished speaking, Mom broke out of her frozen state and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. She openly sobbing, gathering the attention of our neighbors. "Phineas?" she asked. "Is that really you?"

All I could do was nod. I was lost for words. They were still here. They still wanted me. I was home!

They ushered me into the house and forced me to tell them exactly what had happened. It took a few hours to explain everything and I often had to pause in my story telling. Some of the things I had told them caused nightmares and some still do.

By the time we were done, it was almost dinner time. Mom rushed into the kitchen to whip something up, probably to be alone so she could cry in peace, while Dad called Candace and Ferb. The conversation for both of my siblings went about the same way. "Hello... I need you to come home right now... I know we promised to let you stay the night at a friend's but we have a big surprise waiting at home... I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise... Of course, take your time, your surprise won't be going anywhere soon... See you within the hour... I love you, goodbye!"

Dad turned to me and gave me a sad smile. "You have no idea how much they missed you." he said. "Candace didn't leave her room for nearly three months after you disappeared. Ferb refused to eat and me and your mother... I need you to know we never stopped looking for you Phineas. Everyday we went out and went looking for you. Your mother got in touch with her old friends across the country and they looked for you too. We missed you so much Phin... We never want to go through that again."

"I know Dad." I said. "I missed you too."

He hugged me again before sending me into the kitchen to wait for Candace and Ferb. He wanted to surprise them.

I helped Mom prepare dinner and she promised that tomorrow we would get some new clothes and take me to the doctor to make sure I was fine. I wasn't terribly excited about the doctor, but I knew it was necessary. There was no way I had come out of that completely unscathed.

Soon enough the door came flying open and in came Candace. She had grown a little more and looked more comfortable in her body. She had also changed her clothes. Instead of the pink shirt with the white skirt she wore a bright white turtle neck with a pink sleeveless jacket and faded out blue jeans. "What kind of surprise do you guys have?" Candace asked. "Was it really so important that you had to make me miss staying the night at Stacy's?"

"I believe so darling." Dad said. "Your surprise is waiting out in the kitchen."

I hid behind Mom, who wrapped me in a one armed hug and smiled. I was nervous. What would Candace say when she saw me? Would she even want me back home? It must have been a lot easier with one little brother than two.

She didn't spot me until Mom put her hand on top of my head. She froze in the middle of her rant and starred. I gave a nervous chuckle and waved. "Hey Candace."

Then she burst into tears and dropped to her knees, chanting "He's home. Oh my God he's home!"

I cautiously walked over and hugged her. "It's okay Candace." I said. "I'm home now. No need to cry."

She hugged me back. "I missed you so much Phineas."

"I missed you too."

Then she jumped up, startling me. "I need to call Stacy! She ought to know you're home! The whole town's been looking for you!" Then she ran up to her room, probably wanting some privacy.

The door opened again and was shut much more quietly than the first time. "Ferb, did you have fun at Baljeet's?"

Silence. Ferb's probably nodding his head.

"Good. I'm sorry I had to cut of the fun early, but it was quite unexpected. Your surprise is in the kitchen."

I hid behind Mom again, anxious to see my brother, but afraid of what his reaction would be. I had promised to stay by his side through thick and thin. But I had left. Not on my own will, of course, but I had still left Ferb.

Ferb had changed as well. He had on a white button up shirt with a dark blue vest, matched with a pair of black pants. He had grown even taller, I knew he would absolutely tower over me now.

I didn't have a chance to comprehend any more changes, as Mom pushed me in front of her. "Look whose home Ferb."

Not even a second later Ferb was hugging me. I felt his tears on my head and awkwardly patted his back. "It's okay Ferb." I said. "I'm home now."

"If you ever disappear like that ever again, when I get you back I will lock you away and never let you out of my sights again."

I nodded and smiled. My journey down the road was over. I was safe, warm, loved, and, most importantly, home. I was finally home.


End file.
